Avalonian Inheritance
by HalosKing
Summary: A war 700 years before is doomed to resurrect the end. Only the purest of magic can halt the coming destruction, even if its user is completely ignorant of the pasts real truths. Good and evil become indistinguishable as the fight for the right to exist begins.
1. Chapter 1

Hi-Hi! I'm Halos_king and I'd like to thank you for taking the time out to read my prolouge I promise the other chapters to come will be way longer trust me. Now I'd like to say that I don't own South Park or any of the characters and I promise some of the...questionable nonsence that occurs in the show will not appear in this story however everyone still has their exceptionably dirty mouths. This story contains probably Bleach level gore(japanese verse, you know the better kind) and yaoi so if you can't handle that ya better turn back now. Don't worry though theres het too but no graphic stuff for awhile or at all. Not sure if I'm totally comfortable writing that so for the time being this story is teen, if I decide to change it I'll let you know. Although you wont know the plot right off the bat I want to say I thought of this while playing Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of A New World, so I like to think the story will be awesome. If you don't know what game that is I highly recomend going to a gamestop and finding a Tales game. They fraking rule! Oh yeah one more thing there are lots of OC's that are gonna appear in order to move the story some are waaaay more important then others.

Pairings: (or at least ones I know off the bat I want) Stan/Wendy (obvious) Cartmen/Kyle (this ones gonna take a while as we all know) and finally Kenny/Butters (Ha betcha didn't see that one coming...but ya this ones gonna take time two.)

**Chapter: Prolouge**

_**Blood everywhere..so many bodies..so many wasted lives, thrown away for greed and a power not even its owner fully comprehended. Beautiful emerald eyes peer resolutely through the blood soaked battle field, it has to end...the suffering, the despair. A flicker of fear rises; slender arms wrap around a shuddering body concealed in exquisitly crafted armor. Death a frightening finality; with no way of escape from its darkened claws, an irifutable finish. And yet for all the fear of the end the being of armor was most afraid of failure for failure brought even worse possibilitys. A mane of red whips frantically by the brezze, the stench of decay drifts along as well. Arms release their chain like grip to fall to the side murousely, fingers curl into fists of frustration only to be gently soothed by the touch of another. Startled emerald turned up to gaze into softned hazel a silent comfort and strength transmitting from the single act of companionship. Those same hands moved up to encircle metal and steel pulling the body wraped in the armor's protection against their own. Reasureing words fall from lips softly like autumn leaves each as colorful and vibrant as the next; forming an undisturbed truth. "I am here and I will step into the void with you my most cherished person. You shall never be alone again." Tears flow unbidden from shocked eyes before they close in acceptance. A power welling from whithin an accepting vessal answering the call: the desire of its user. It over flows bursting from its confinement swelling to dangerous perportions until the pressure is to much! A great shockwave disperses glowing amber with ancient magic. The world of two vanishes from existance taking with it a futile and empty war. Calm, silence a fragmented storm only lulled into restless sleep; waiting for a chance to reawaken. **_

**Every end has a beginning and every beginning has an end what shall be the outcome of this story I wonder? Shall it stay shrouded or will its unveiling lead to destruction, an unfinished chapter put on hold in time. Shall you turn the page?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Evil Within The Nightmare

The room is dark, barley kept lite by old burning torches; shadows from the flames danced upon the cobblestone wall almost as if they were alive. Broken rubble was strung out across the stone floor along with collapsed pillars of indistinguishable age. The space was ancient most likely a palace area that had been weathered by the seasons and the passing of time. footsteps echoed loudly as someone began to make their approach. The the dim lighting only giving the barest of insight into the new arrivals appearance; female with an extremely liberal bust sized that was practically bursting from her revealing purple armor. A deadly thorn whip hung loosely from her hip; flipping long black hair out of violet eyes the powerful woman turned her annoyed expression on a teen currently snoozing against a cracked pillar. Raising a boot covered leg the woman kicked the sleeping man harshly in the ribs sending him crashing to the ground. "AACKKGGUH! TH-THE HELL GRIMORIA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Navy blue peered up to glare angrily into amused violet. "Vell vhy do you fhink? Could it ve vecause you have skipped out on yet another meeting vith our Lord or is it vecause you are sleeping on zee job?" The string of curses that followed had Grimoria laughing mentally. "Really Lady Grimoria you could at least of been less of a bitch about it and besides it's not like we have anything to worry about. Compared to us those hick losers are nothing more than fleas." Standing up the blonde teen dusted himself off, a cocky smirk plastered across his face. "Vell, vell vig talk for one who has veen out smarted by zhose "hick losers" on more zhen one occasion, aye Trent?" Trent Boyette snarled before turning away in anger, just thinking of those bastards pissed him off. Grimoria threw back her head and laughed; her triumph obvious. "Ha look at you! No longer so comvedent now, nozhing more zhen a child vith a tantrum. How pathetic." Trent roared in outrage fist raised in preparation for a strike. However the sound of lazy clapping caused him to freeze.

"Now, now children you know what they say about in fighting right? It can give someone else the opportunity to slit your throat." Both turned twords the direction in which the incredibly posh English accent came from. Standing to the left was an older gentlemen a white lab coat covering a wool jumper. Shaggy, sandy brown hair fell in twisted waves into a masculine face, getting caught in wire rimmed glasses. "Collector vhy must you alvays show up vhen I am teaching our little...General a life lesson." "Che. Life lesson my ass, that's bullshit and Professor Doll knows it!" Prof. Doll (a.k.a. The Collector) pushed his glasses a bit higher up his nose. "Hmm. You would think the two of you would at least be able to handle each others presence for periods lasting longer than 3 minutes. As far as I'm concerned you both need to work out your issues with each other in a non-abrasive way." Both Generals gazed blankly at the third, than each other. "Screw that/Avsolutely not!" They spoke in unison. The Prof. smiled before doing a dramatic arm swish. "See progress! You two are closer already. Wouldn't you agree...Micheal?" Soft footsteps from the shadows brought the emergence of yet another person. Although smaller and shorter than the other two men there was no doubt that the magical power pouring from this new figure was undeniable. A cloak of black hid both body and features from view however the hood could not hide the sinister glowing red of one visible eye. The shining red outlined a twisted smile of glee. "Of course Collector how could I possibly dispute such a professional analysis. Although...I would find them much more interesting writhing in endless agony. But that's just me." The statement although chilling was expected from Micheal, he was notorious for killing his enemy's in the most horrific of ways and none of the other Generals even held the fleeting thought that he would spare them if they became dead weight.

Ground shaking vibrations halted anymore conversation from the quite and lethal General. Prof. Doll sighed, "It seems our lovely friend Gorilla is headed this way. I'm not sure if I can stomach the sight of that gargantuan disaster. He would make the most hideous of doll, I would likely have to burn it!" "WHAT WAS THAT YOU INSECT! IF YOU WERN"T SO USEFUL TO OUR LORD I WOULD HAVE CRUSHED YOU LONG AGO! I TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN IMAGINING MYSELF SQUASHING YOU WITH MY MIGHTY GROGON HAMMER!" The shaking got nearer until a large behemoth of a man came forward, towering over the others with little ease. On his tree trunk like shoulder sat a little girl no older than six or seven her cheeks puffed up in agitation. Sliding down Gorilla's massive arm the child stomped twords the Collector. "Mia-chan doesn't like you! You're a big meany to Gorilla-nii! You make Mia-chan so mad! One day Mia-chan's going to sick her pets on you!" Instead of being irritated; as most would be at being talked down to by a 6-year-old; the Prof. was tickled pink. Grabbing the little girl the Professor hugged her to his chest a smile bordering on creepy plastered on his face. Ignoring the struggles of the youngest General the Collector spoke. "Oh my dearest Mia-chan you are simply perfect! Exquisite! I wish I could have you all to myself tiny doll!" Trent winced and promptly approached the spazzing Professor and slapped him harshly in the back of his head. "Fuck dude put the kid down your starting to sound like a serial pedophile." A childish whine met his demand. "Do I really have to? Shes just soooo cute!" "YES!" Releasing an undignified huff the Collector relinquished his hold on the girl. Being freed from the Prof.'s prison grip the child dashed behind Gorilla's huge leg only one topaz colored eye poking out from behind. "Mia-chan hates him Gorilla-nii." A rough bark of laughter proceeded the tiny silver-haired girls admission. "AS DO I LITTLE BIRDIE." A slight silence followed.

"SO AM I TO ASSUME THAT A OUR LORDS PLANS HAVE BEEN IMPLEMENTED?" Grimoria snorted. "Of course, ve shall have the vessel by tomorrow. I have sent out one of zee lower ranked members, he may not ve powerful but he should have no problem acquiring our guest." Trent chuckled evilly. "Oh yeah that little bitch wont even know what hit him, just make sure not to get him too roughed up I want to do the honors." Grimoria sneered haughtily. "Idiot. If you had attended zee meeting you would know that the vessel is not to ve harmed vhen he arrives." "WHAT! Ugh, that fuck'n sucks. Well I guess I could always slaughter those other three assholes. Heh, this should be fun." "If only it were so easy." Came Micheal's softly spoken comment. The others blinked in surprise at the strongest's statement. "Hmm. Worried, you? How odd, I didn't think you were capable of such an emotion." A blank red eye met the Prof.'s announcement. "I'm not worried, far from it in fact. Trent said it himself we are far more powerful than a couple of mountain folks. However, what our Lord seeks and desires lives within a pure soul. Pure souls have been known to form bounds so strong miracles are born around them. Add that natural ability to a possibly waking power and we have a situation with outcomes even we can not fathom." Little Mia poked her head out the rest of the way to stare determinedly at the hidden General. "Don't worry Micheal-chan, Mia-chan knows we'll be vic-tor-i-ous! Yay Mia-chan said it right." "I am not worried...and I am _NOT _a chan." The Professor clapped his hands together earning the others attention. "Well then I do believe we have come to an understanding. To our Lord may he rise to glory!" The clamor of "To our Lord!" could be heard ringing out through the night.

The Six Death God Generals, each with an agenda of their own. Just what kind of Madness awaits?

Character File: #1

Name:Lady Grimoria(Gri-mor-e-A) Rank: 4th Most Powerful Death General Birth Place: Russia Birth Date: Unknown

Blood Type: A+ Weapon: Glorious Thorn Whip Attribute: Natural Status: Active

Age:23 Armor: Sustaining Beauty Weakness: Fire/Ice

Powers(magic/abilities): Strangling Vine/Poison Ivy Strike/Deadly Attraction/Seed Control-the act of controlling plants to do her dirty work/ Bloody Thorn Throw

Special Move: Thorn Prison Massacre

The most beautiful of the 6 Generals and the loyalist to the Lord, she has no qualms of killing in the name of her leader's desires. As for why she joined the Lord we know not yet but her power is definitely undeniable. She is heavily tuned with plants especially the painful or poisonous ones. She often uses her sex appeal against men to get them to work for her. However, she greatly dislikes the newest General Trent due to his disrespectful and cocky nature. Her special move Thorn Prison Massacre ensnares the victim and seals them within a viney prison and slowly crushes the foe to death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Core Awakening Part 1

_Gentle gusts of wind blow, flowers that decorate the ground move due to its manipulation un-bothered. The sun glistens over the scene leaving a sense of peace and tranquility, a beautifully uneventful day. Within this garden sits a figure of slender beauty their face is concealed; not by masks or veils but by distortion, an unclear picture. Long tresses of red whip lazily bringing an exquisite contrast for pale skin and outlining the unmistakable female form. The woman of red is waiting, for what it is uncertain; another gust of wind forces her to raise a delicate hand to restrain the wild mane behind her ears. A rustle of leaves is heard off to the side, the perspective of the scene changes as a much taller figure emerges from the bushes. Tall, male with a regal air surrounding him, clad in light armor a sword sheathed to the side. Like the woman his visage is also clouded, unseen. The man finishes his approach stopping mere inches from the woman on the ground, he reaches an open palm down twords her. Through the block a smile is visible, its gentle and yet there's a hint of sadness behind it. Her own hand reaches forward and grips onto the offered hand, he speaks words unheard as they are seemingly stolen by the wind. Leaves scatter into the air, fading as they fade._

Loud obnoxious beeping sounds screech through a quiet room forcing its sleeping occupant to release a sleepy exploitative of annoyance. Bleary jade green eyes open to the waking morning, light from the rising sun spills in through closed curtains. Sighing softly Kyle Broflovski rose from the bed and roughly hit the snooze button shutting off the offensive machine. A soft knock was heard from the outside of the teenagers door. "Bubbala hurry up and get ready your bus will be here soon, sorry but you'll have to fix your own breakfast today." Kyle yawned before answering, "K thanks mom I'll be down in a bit." The retreating footsteps of his mother Sheila was his only sign that she had even heard him. The junior quickly set about his daily routine, forgoing the shower having taken one the night before. As Kyle dressed his mind briefly wandered to the freaky dream he had had before the alarm clock had so graciously woke him. It had been weird that was for sure especially the fact that he couldn't see there faces the entire time although the ancient clothes hadn't helped either. _Huh maybe its my subconscious telling me I need to take a break from studying History._ With that thought in mind Kyle left his room only to enter the bathroom, taking care of business he proceeded to brush his teeth all the while glowering at the curly mess of red currently sitting on his skull._And Stan wonders why I never take off my hat_, thought Kyle as he finished brushing. Making one last stop to his room (to get his hat of course) the high schooler made his way to the kitchen passing by Ike who was currently wolfing down a bowl of Cheerios. Ike swallowed another spoon full as Kyle fiddled with the old and crappy toaster that seemed to not want to toast his damn bread! "Dude I don't even know why you put up with that thing every morning you know its just going to burn it like always. Just suck it up and make a bowl of cereal or something." Kyle turned to glare at his younger brother, "If I wanted your damn input I'd ask." Not the least bit perturbed in anyway the younger boy only smirked, "Whatever bro. Better hurry though your friend Stan will be here in about 10 minutes or so." "Yeah, yeah. Just go get ready for school and make sure to lock the door when I leave."

Toast done (and fucking burnt, again) Kyle ate quietly finishing just as the door bell rang. A happy smile spread across the Jewish boys face. Rushing to the door the teen opened it revealing a much taller, grinning Stan Marsh. "Morning dude! You ready to go yet?" "Yeah just let me get my bag." Retrieving his bag and swinging the one strap over his shoulder he made his way out the door with his best friend in tow. "Bye Ike, see you later!" With that the two boys left down the street heading twords the bus stop all the while laughing and joking. Already standing at the stop was none other than Kenny McCormick the hood of his fluffy orange jacket no longer obstructing his pale face from view. Flipping wayward strands of blonde hair back Kenny offered a lazy hand in greeting, "Hey guys." "Morning Kenny", both boys answered as they took their normal spots beside him. As Stan and Kenny talked softly Kyle sighed, things really hadn't changed much in seven years. Sure everyone had gotten older, personalities changed; if only slightly; and some places in town had either disappeared or been renovated to look newer but still most things stayed the same. Although Kyle couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Stan and Kenny when it came to height. Where Kyle was a measly 5'7 Stan was at least 6'2 and Kenny was 5'11; it just wasn't fair. And if that wasn't bad enough his most hated enemy was even taller than him! Eric Cartman (a.k.a racist fatass) was somewhere between 6'1 and no longer fat as he had been as a child; most likely due to his place on the Cows football team. Although he was definitely more muscular than Stan which made him seem larger than the other boys. Kyle was brought out of his irritated musings by a familiar shout, "Hey losers!" _Think of the devil and he shall appear_, the red-headed boy thought as Cartman approached them. Hardly bothered by Cartman's less than kind greeting Kenny returned it with his own albeit quieter and less assholeish.

Kyle, deciding to not begin his morning with a unnecessary argument, ignored the other teen. He supposed there was at least one truly unmentionable difference that had emerged in the last seven years. The fighting between the two had tampered down a bit since getting older, oh don't get him wrong they still had plenty of fights however normally they were always verbal. Not only that but some words that used to spark instant anger now just seemed to have become normal. Like Fatass or Jew they both just simply responded without notice now a days. The sound of the bus pulling up snapped Kyle back to the present, he slowly followed the others onto the vehicle. They all took their usual seats in the back, Kyle took the spot near the window and gazed out through it. The snow-covered mountains and trees rolled by having almost a hypnotic effect on the Jewish teen. His eyelids drooped lower, maybe just a small nap would be okay...

_Orange light, bright and hot almost smoldering, such intense power. Singing drifts along seeming to cause the light to burn brighter. No words only notes that tingle with melancholy and seem to be saturated with age. The power swells as the song becomes even louder; stronger, pulsing. It bursts surrounding everything, an elegant cry replaces the song. It's not human..._

"Jew, Jew! Hey wake the fuck up you damn Jew rat!" "WAAAH-?!" The red-head shot up only to collide with a solid chest causing him to tilt to the side. A large hand reached out to steady him before automatically retracting, "Christ Kahl what the hell is the matter with you!" It took a minute for Kyle's sleep hazed mind to register the heavily annoyed voice was Cartman's. "D-Don't call me a Jew, Fatass." Mumbled Kyle as he yawned tiredly, this response caused the bulkier teen to glare lightly. Stan, who had also been trying to awaken the smaller teen earlier, gazed down with concern. "Dude are you okay?" A look of confusion sent back his way. "Yeah, why?" It was Kenny who spoke up this time, "You were spazzing out in your sleep, mumbling and shit. Caused a bit of a scene." The hooded boy pointed to the empty bus interior, "Everyone left so it was just us that saw..hmm and maybe Butters but he wont say anything I'm sure." Stunned Kyle rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Uh huh..right..sorry. Bad dream I guess." "Che, whatever Jew I'm leaving. Don't want that bitch Clearwater breathing down my neck again." Turning Cartman headed for the buses exit. "Right we better go too." Stan said as he too followed behind the other male with Kenny bringing up the rear. Stretching his aching limbs Kyle trotted after the trio. _I wonder...just what was it that I was dreaming?_

* * *

Sitting upon an icy tree limb out looking South Park High was a very disgruntled..creature. Even with a body like a man and a face like a creepy stuffed teddy bear the monster could not hide the fact that it was definitely not pleased with his current placement. Why in the world did Lady Grimoria have to send him here! Tro bit back another sneeze, ugh this cold was absolutely terrible! Sighing in dramatic despair Tro comforted himself with the fact that his job would be over soon. Because honestly what chances did some untrained kid have against one of Grimoria's best. A sadistic smile made its way onto the solders face, looking truly out-of-place on its stuffed appearance. His eye's followed a particular green hatted boy among a group of four teens, the kid was laughing joyfully completely oblivious of the danger so near. _KEKE! This will be almost too easy!_

* * *

Dreams of a shadowed picture arise revealing nothing but jumbled fragments. The Nightmares come forth seeking their prey and a song of sadness sends one into monotonous confusion. What shall be given rise I wonder?

Character File: #2

Name: Trent Boyette Rank: Currently the 6th most powerful General, however with training that might change...

Birth Place: South Park, Colorado Birth Date: 05/17/96 Age: 17 Blood Type: AB-

Attribute: Dark Weakness: Light Status: Active

Weapon: Bloody Betrayal (Rapier) Armor: Shadowed Protection

Powers(magic/abilities): Vicious Barrage/ Dark Ender/ Retribution/ Power Jump-act of heavily increasing ones energy for one devastating attack/ Slaughtering Windmill

Special Move: Murderous Hatred

The newest member of the Death God Generals although not the youngest. Twice in his life he was wrongly accused of perpetrating acts of violence by classmates. Due to this he was sent to the juvenile Corrections for his childhood and several teenage years. Chosen by the Lord due to his deep connection to an owner of a sleeping power, it was discovered that he had the potential to surpass Micheal the current strongest of the Death God Generals. He greatly despises Lady Grimoria and on many occasions ends up in full-fledged fights with her. His Special Move Murderous Hatred releases years of suppressed rage and bitterness into three deadly slashes and ending in an orb of exploding darkness capable of obliterating the enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Core Awakening Part 2-Battle Start!

Kyle sometimes wondered if all the teachers other than Mr. Garrison were complete idiots. It was English the last class of the day and they had all been told that a partner project was expected of them in regards to the story "Romeo & Juliet". However instead of being able to chose their own partners they had assigned ones. And guess who he got parred with. You would think with all the fights they instigated in this class and others that the one smart thing to do was keep them separate but apparently Mr. Cromly didn't realize that. "Remember class the objective of this project is to understand the deeper emotions connected with the feelings of young love and the pain of death due to fruitless fighting. I'll see you all tomorrow!" The bell rang just as finished talking, rising from his desk Kyle made his way to the door; Stan was waiting patently for him. "Dude can't believe Cromly stuck you with Cartman again. What is this the third time now, maybe hes got it in for you." Kyle only giggled as they arrived at their lockers. "Part of me agrees with you but I really think he wants me and Cartman to just get along. Guess he thinks if he just keeps tossing us together we'll stop fighting and become best-est friends! Not fucking likely." Stan grinned as he stuffed the contents of his backpack into his locker. "Yeah well I don't envy you that's for sure." Stan made a face as he peered at his watch. "Shit, sorry Kyle I've gotta go; promised Wendy I'd walk her home." Kyle waved off the apology. "Go have fun, I've got to go track down the Fatass. Need to lay down some ground rules for the project." Stan shuddered slightly. "Good luck with that." The taller teen left after that leaving Kyle to finish gathering his supplies, placing them into his bag he quickly closed his locker hoping to catch Cartman before he could leave.

It didn't take him long to spot the larger boy, Cartmen was currently talking to Kenny who was in the middle of explaining one of the finer moments of his latest sexual escapade. "I'm serious dude she had a sweet pair of banging tits, every time I nailed her they bounced around like crazy. If I knew her name I'd fu-oh hey Kyle." The red head released a sigh of exasperation. "Kenny your sick you know that, this one was at least your age right?" Kenny scoffed a lecherous smile spread out across his pale face, sky blue eyes glinting with humor. "Ah Kyle don't be like that even without tits your still fuckable in my book, besides how was I supposed to know the chick was 22, women always lie about there age." It was Cartman that spoke up this time. "Shut the fuck up you poor asshole. What the hell was it you wanted Jew?" Narrowed brown eyes stared intently at Kyle from under chestnut brown hair. "I came to tell you that I'm going home with you to start working on the project, there's no way in hell I'm going to be forced to work on the whole thing by myself." The glare Cartman leveled at the Jewish boy could of lite someone on fire. "Why the fuck would I let you do that? I don't want you in my house getting your Jewy germs all over my stuff." Kyle rolled Jade green eyes skyward in annoyance. "Why do you want to come over to my house instead, my mother will be there you know." A displeased frown marred Cartman's features; obviously the thought of being in the same place as Kyles mother was not worth the hassle " Since there's no fucking way I want to deal with your crazy bitch mother I guess I have no choice." "DON'T CALL MY MOM A BITCH CARTMAN!" Kyle shouted. A snort from Kenny caught both of their attentions before the bulkier teen could respond with a scathing retort. "Ladies, ladies, please your both pretty there's no need to fight on my account." Two raised middle fingers was his response, Kenny laughed loudly in amusement. "Ha-ha. I'll see you guys later me and Butters are partners so I have to meet him at his house. Grounded again like usual." With a last lazy wave the lanky blonde left leaving the two childhood enemy's alone with each other. Glowering at the Jewish boy the older teen waved his hand in a move motion. "Come on I don't want to hang around this hell hole another goddamn minute."

* * *

Trap set, Tro sighed heavily; arms folded across his muscled chest as he leaned against a frost covered tree. It was just a matter of time before the rabbit wondered into Mr. McGregor's garden. A chilly breeze blew over the path causing the warrior to shiver violently. "God damnit Yo! This shitty place is too fucking cold, for real. Can't fucking wait to leave yo! Dis is ridiculous " After muttering several more unflattering things about the deplorable mountain weather the man took a deep calming breath. Staring out over the stretch of snow Tro took great care in memorizing the boundary line. Once the prey passed the line he wouldn't be able to leave unless allowed too, not that Tro even needed to worry about that. A yard or two away Tro could see two specks getting closer to his hiding spot, one of which wore a bright lime green hat and another that donned a screaming red sweater. A chilly smile made its way onto Tro's face (making his teddy bear features look positively demonic), in no way caused by the cold atmosphere. _KEKEKE! And let the rabbit hunt commence._

* * *

Kyle sighed mentally, who knew silence could be so deafening The two had had been walking for quite awhile and during that time neither had said a single word to the other. Strange considering the amount of shouting matches they were always engaged in. Kyle glanced at Cartman from the corner of his eye; the taller teen seemed lost in thought or at least that's what his expression said. _Heh, maybe hes trying to think of a way to ditch me before we make it to his house. I wouldn't put it past him._ Although he thought that, Kyle wasn't entirely sure. In the past seven years Cartman really had change, even more then Kyle and the others. Oh don't get him wrong Cartman was still an insensitive son of a bitch who still made racist remarks at every opportunity but he had matured some. Cartman had learned that some places required him to keep his mouth shut and his offensive actions although still there were practically non-existent. Add to the fact that he had motivated himself enough to lose all the junk food weight by getting off his ass was a real achievement in the red heads book. However the most surprising difference was his actions in regards to the Jewish boy himself. As stated before they still argued but now a days they more or less ignored each other in fa-Kyle's musings drew to a stop as a peculiar tingling sensation washed over his body.

Kyle halted his movements causing Cartman to bump into his side. Swearing lightly the irritated teen turned a sharp glare on him. "What the fuck Jew, why did you stop walking?" Wincing slightly Kyle answered, his voice nervous. "I, ugh, I'm not sure..its just...I felt something freaky just now. A tingling all over my body, sorry it surprised me is all." Cartman's raised brow spoke volumes. "Whatever Kahl, just be sure to keep your spidy Jew sense to yourself." Turning Cartman meant to leave or he tried anyway; instead of leaving like he wanted Cartman smacked into an invisible wall. "THE FUCK!? WERE THE FUCK DID THIS THING COME FROM!?" Snarling the stronger boy pounded the wall viciously but to no avail it neither cracked nor shattered seeming to absorb each hit, rippling like water. A voice spoke from under the shadow of a near by tree. "KEKEKE! You ain't gonna be able to leave yo, dis whole place was designed to keep you in and everything else out." Emerging from under the shade was a hideous sight, a man with a large teddy bear like head now stood before them grinning crazily. Both Cartman and Kyle could only stare at the living freak show now standing in front of them. The two teens had encountered all kinds of bat shit crazy things in the town of South Park but this teddy bear-man certainly topped a few of them. It was Cartman who gained his voice back first. "Who the fuck are you, no better yet _what_ the fuck are you? And what the fuck is going on!?"

The bear-man grinned ferociously. "Me? I'm Tro and all you need to know is that I'm a straight up gangsta. As for whats going on well it really doesn't have anything to do with a mofo like you yo, all my attentions on the rabbit. You were a victim of circumstance yo. Betta believe dat!" _Rabbit?_ Cartman glanced down at Kyle who had yet to speak a word, his face was pale with fear. Taking a straighter stance the larger boy stood slightly in front of the terrified teen. "What do you want the Jew for you Build a Bear fuck-up?" Cartman's remark was rewarded with a fierce glare, he returned it with one of his own. "Didn't I already tell you yo this ain't got nothin to do with you so get out the way before I decide I want to cut you up!" With that spoken threat hanging in the air Tro pulled a large serrated blade from a holster hanging from his back. It was arm length made from a polished steal, the sun glinted brightly off the deadly weapon. For the first time in a long time Eric Cartman was frightened, not much scared him not even as a child so the feeling was a bit of a shock. Seeing the terror on the cocky kids face Tro laughed deeply. "Beautiful ain't she? I call her Beast and if you think she looks scary now you'll piss your pants when I do this!" The blade began to glow with a sinister yellow light; raising Beast above his shoulder Tro flicked his wrist harshly releasing the energy. "Revenging Animal!" The light seemed to roar in response as it made its way to the frozen teens. Snapping to his senses Eric roughly grabbed Kyle's hand and jumped to the left landing in a crude pile of limbs. "Ah fuck I missed! Weak yo that's totally not ballen! Che, well I was just going to rough you up a bit cause a dat Build a Bear joke but now you've gone and pissed me off! So Ima gonna send you straight to hell yo!"

Tro charged up another blast and sent it flying, Kyle stiffened griping Cartmen's shirt in horror. _Were going to die. Why? What did I do to cause this? I...I don't understand. I-I'm scared! Someone..anyone...Help!_ The attack made the last trek twords them, their end close. However it was not to be. A declaration of fear brought on by the human desire to live, a desire that can bring forth salvation in the form of a great miracles. A magnificent burst of shimmering orange light erupted from Kyles body surrounding the two in its brilliance stopping Tro's deadly assault in its spot. A birds musical cry could be heard, reverberating through the invisible prison. Eric sat up staring at the red head in awe noticing the dull glazed orange look that had taken hold of normally shining jade eyes. Kyle's mouth opened but the voice that came out was wrong..distorted. "DO YOU HAVE..THE STRENGTH..TO LIVE..TO PRO-TEC-T?" "What the FUCK is this!? What the FUCK is wrong with you Kahl?" Instead of answering the question "Kyle" grabbed his hands a soothing warmth enclosing them. Determined orange glared into freaked out brown. "ANSWER." Biting his lip in frustration Eric glowered at their joined hands before sighing in defeat. "FINE! Since your not going to answer my fuck'n question. Its not like I have a choice and there's no way in hell I want to get killed by that ugly ass black wannabe!" "Kyle's" orange eyes held Erics before an oddly happy smile plastered itself on his face. "ACCEPTED." The grip on his hands tightened to an almost painful degree, the burst of red energy that made itself known from Eric's hands forced him to pull away in panic. The light didn't fade, pulsing with life, the power burned brighter more intense. "Wh-what the hell is this?" "THE POWER..TO LIVE..NOW FIGHT..WIN." The singing stopped and the protective shield of light vanished. Kyles glazed eyes closed, body slumping into unconsciousness A strange look passed over Eric's face. "Che. Don't tell me what to do Jew." Standing up swiftly Eric faced their asailent, determination blazing in his every movement.

"Alright Teddy Dicks A Lot I don't know what going on nor do I care. All I know is I'm tired hungry and just plain pissed off! So now I'm going to try out this little gift and use it to pound your creepy ass!"

(To be continued)

* * *

Character File: #3

Name: Micheal(?) Rank: Currently the strongest of the Generals

Birth Place: (?) Birth Date: (?) Age: (?) Blood Type:O-

Attribute: Light/Celestial Weakness: Dark/Demonic Status: Active

Weapon: Supreme Lance Armor: Celestial Protection

Powers(magic/abilities): Holy Javelin/ Shining Pillar/ Heavenly Judgement/ Eternal Sight-an ability allowing for greater chances of evading attacks/ Brilliant Resurrection

Special Move: 7th Heaven

The mysterious leader of the six Generals and by far the strongest; none of the other generals have ever glimpsed the man behind the cloak and Micheal prefers it that way. His reasons for becoming a General are known only to him and not even the Lord has ever been able to get the truth from him. Sadistic though he is Micheal does hold strong angelic forces at his disposal bit at odds with his rather bloody personality. Recently he has taken up the training of Trent the newest General by orders of the Lord, whither or not he appreciates being nominated is unknown. His Special Move 7th Heaven consists of 6 large orbs of pure light that pummel the enemy and ends with a 7th strike delivered by throwing Supreme Lance into the body.


End file.
